


The Valkyrie's Last Flight

by Bittodeath



Series: You Make My World A Better Place [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Captain America: The First Avenger, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Implied Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Prequel, Sad, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: This is the last conversation Steve had with Peggy before going under, in Two Worlds, One Family's Universe.
Series: You Make My World A Better Place [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308887
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	The Valkyrie's Last Flight

Peggy’s heart stopped when she understood what he meant. _I’ve got to put her in the water._ Colonel Phillips gestured to Morita to leave them alone, and he was about to step away and give them some privacy, when Peggy talked.

“Steve… What about the baby?”

There was a crackle at the other end of the line.

“I’m sorry. There’s not… _This is my choice._ For what it’s worth… I would have been proud to be your mate and raise this child with you.”

Peggy tried to smile, even as her tears threatened to spill.

“Have you chosen a name yet?”  
“Yeah, actually”, Steve said on the other side, as the wind whistled louder. “If it’s a girl, it’ll be Margaret.”  
“Like me”, she chuckled wetly. “Would it be Margaret Junior, then?”  
“That’s an awful name, Peggy. No, she’ll be Maggie.”  
“Of course. And if it’s a boy?”  
“…James. Just like his fa-”

The line crackled, and Peggy called, even though she knew it was useless.

“Steve? Steve. Steve…”

Phillips waited a few minutes, for her to gather her wits, before he cracked.

“Agent Carter. The _baby?_ What the hell does this all mean?”

She took a deep breath.

“Steve is… was… He was sixteen weeks pregnant, with Sergeant Barnes’ child.”

The colonel dragged a hand over his face.

“How come I didn’t know that? Why was he even still fighting?”  
“You know Steve just like I do”, Peggy breathed. “And after the sergeant’s death…”  
“This is a major fuck-up, Agent Carter. Who knows, besides you and me?”  
“Just you and me, Colonel”, Peggy breathed.  
“Then we make sure it stays that way. Nothing about this in his file or anywhere else. In all and every records, Captain Rogers was the only man of ours to die on that plane.”  
“Yes, sir”, Peggy answered, because it was the best thing to do. Nothing would bring Steve back, nor his child.

Even though she couldn’t help but wonder whether she should mourn a Maggie or a Jamie.

*

“I miss him too”, Howard said, late one night as they shared a drink.

_I miss them both_, she replied in her heart.

“I know”, she said out-loud, a bitter taste in her mouth.


End file.
